


Sleeping In

by SeisDiablos



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeisDiablos/pseuds/SeisDiablos
Summary: Now working two jobs to pay for Amanda's college, Justin is exhausted. It's only been two weeks, and he already feels like the walking dead. Only after meeting up with Craig at the gym does Justin later finds his inner peace.





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I've been obsessing over Dream Daddy lately. So, I decided to concentrate my fangirling in form of a fanfic with best Daddy, Craig Cahn. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE DREAM DADDY FRANCHISE! (I wish I did tho, I would've made it more smutty... I mean wha?)

_Crash!_

_Shit._ Justin immediately grabbed the broom to sweep up the half-dried whiskey glass. After dumping the glass remains into its designated bin, he sighed. _At least it’s one less glass to dry…_ Out of nowhere, a voice boomed:

“That’ll be coming out of your paycheck young man,” scolded the bar manager, Jim.

“Yes sir,” Justin replied, trying his best keep a steady voice.

“He will do no such thing, Jimmy!” stated an elderly man.

 A gentle-eyed, white-bearded man appeared behind Jim and gave his back a pat. The man’s curly white hair was combed back neatly to accentuate his softly sculpted cheeks. Dim lighting of the jazz bar made the old man’s eyes twinkle with kindness. Clearly annoyed, Jim gave a quick glare towards Justin.

“I’ll give him a freebie this time, alright? He’s doing a marvelous job for only being here for two weeks. Heck, the regulars feel like he worked here the whole time!”

He playfully pulled Jim into a headlock and gave a small chuckle.

“Also, if I remember correctly— a certain noobie I knew used to drop glasses left and right when I promised I would teach him some drink recipes after he was done cleaning.”

Jim further furrowed his brow in irritation as red began to flush his ears.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Pierce sir,” Justin responded, exhaling a sigh of relief with his right hand over his calming heart.

“August is fine, my boy. You can leave after wiping down the lounge top.”

Justin gave a quick nod to his boss and started cleaning the tops of the lounge bar. As August turned to finish business in his office, Jim quietly muttered:

“You’re lucky this time kid, but next time you’re gonna be hanging your vest.”

Pretending not to hear Jim’s warning, Justin proceeded with the task at hand. After he had finished his cleaning, Justin grabbed his coat and scurried to his car. Unlocking his car with a press of a button, the bartender seated himself into the driver seat and played the CD Amanda made for him. The familiar sound of the “Careless Whisper” saxophone began to release the tension in his shoulders. Justin chuckled as he reminisced all the memes his daughter showed him that included the jazzy tune. He sighed with contentment.

As the song faded to its end, he turned off the audio. That’s enough of the _Manda Panda Mixtape_ for now. A small, sad smile decorated his features. Putting the stick shift into drive, Justin started his trip home.

~oOo~

After kicking off his shoes, Justin fell onto his bed. His clothes clung to his sweating skin. _Dammit._ In frustration, he quickly got up from bed and stripped out of his clothes. He angrily threw his vest and shirt onto the ground. Justin then began to undo his pants. Wanting rest and relief from his sweating agony, the overworked father decided to kick the rest of his pants off his left leg. Unfortunately, he tripped over his right pant leg and fell to the floor.

“UGGGGGGGHHH!”

_I’m done, fuck it. I’ve slept on worse things._ Justin’s eyes fluttered shut, exhausted from the whole day.

~oOo~

**6 AM**

_Bzz! Bzz!_

“Wha…?”

Grabbing his phone from his discarded pants, Justin unlocked it to look through his messages.

_Craigstand (1)_

‘Hey bro, just got back from my business trip! Up to get swole?’

Justin beams groggily at the invite.

‘Hell yeah bro! Give me 20 and I’ll meet you at the usual place.’

‘Sure thing, see you then! :)’

He threw his phone onto his bed and slapped himself awake. Getting up from the rug he made his temporary bed, Justin started to feel regret in the form of back pain. _Never again._ Slipping off his boxers, Justin grabbed his toothbrush to top it with toothpaste. He then started the shower and brushed his teeth under the chilly water. After rinsing out his mouth, the exhausted man proceeded with his usual shower routine.

 

~oOo~

“Morning bro!” greeted Craig, with his usual toothy grin.

“Mornin’,” Justin replied with a small smile, offering a fist bump.

Craig gave a firm fist bump in response and paused for a moment, lost in thought. His smile softened, and he smacked his head.

“Bro, I totally forgot something at my place! Do you mind if we drive back to get it?"

“Nah man, I don’t mind. Let’s get your thing and we’ll head back.”

As they walked to the entrance of Craig’s house, Craig unlocked the door and invited Justin in. Both of the men took off their shoes by the door and Craig led them to his bedroom. Justin took the time to take in his surroundings. Sunlight from the windows caused the dark wooden floors to softly gleam.A black desk was placed in the corner of the room, decorated simply with silver lamp. Craig’s blue and white bed was neatly-made, unlike back in their college days. At times like this, Justin always chuckles to himself on how Craig and he changed so much from back then. All of a sudden, he feels something cold trickling down his face. Justin is greeted with an apologetic looking Craig holding an empty cup of what he assumed to be water.

“Sorry bro! Here give me your t-shirt. I’ll lend you one of mine,” his college buddy offered.

“It’s fine my man, I look better without it anyway,” Justin teased, wearing a joking smirk.

“You might wanna give me your pants too,” Craig also suggested.

“Right…” Justin realized, giving his soaked clothes a brief glance.

After nonchalantly tossing Craig his soggy clothes, he began to notice something else.

“Wait, Craig. Why are you—?!” Justin stopped mid-sentence as a boxer-clad Craig carried him to the bed. Craig laid Justin delicately onto the bed, later lying by his side.

“ ‘Cuz _we_ my man, are gonna sleep in. Goodnight.”

“Craig, I’m fine—“

“Up up up. You’re not the only one who needs this. I’m still hella jetlagged from the flight. And remember my sexual fantasy of sleeping in on a Saturday? Let’s just call this my early birthday present.”

Justin snorted at Craig’s antics. _He’s too good for me._

“Happy Birthday then big boy,” Justin joked.

Craig snickered in return.

“Just sleep man,” Craig chuckled, bringing Justin in for a brief, sweet kiss.

After Craig covered them up with a down comforter, Justin pulled Craig in for a warm embrace and the two proceeded to cuddle.

“I love you Craig,” Justin whispered, eyes fluttering as he drifted off to sleep.

“Love you too Justin,” Craig replied, giving Justin one last kiss on his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this a series, but that'll be determined by the response I get. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
